Pola
'Podstawowe informacje' Pola (dawniej Shirone Hokori) to żeński UTAUloid autorstwa Silbere Rose. Urodziny obchodzi 11 listopada - w dniu wydania. Jej japońskie imię oznacza 'biały dźwięk' i 'dumę', gdy obecna nazwa jest zwykłym żeńskim imieniem wybranym przez skojarzenia brzmieniowe z Polską. Atrybutem Poli są krówki. Z Dżemuloidem jest w relacji typu frienemies. 'Osobowość' Pola bywa często marudna i łatwo wpada w dołek, jednak nie na długo. Jej zwykły stan równowagi można określić jako optymistyczne układanie szalonych planów na wieczór, z których i tak w 75% przypadków nic nie wychodzi, co jej wcale nie zraża. Towarzyska, ma trochę niedojrzałe poczucie humoru. Sporo mówi, ale jest też zaskakująco uważnym słuchaczem i zupełnie nie ma problemu z wypłakiwaniem się na jej ramieniu. Nie unika bliższych spotkań męsko-damskich. Pola odznacza się cierpliwością, trudno ją rozzłościć. Ma coś w rodzaju instynktu opiekuńczego, które każe brać pod swoje skrzydła wszelkie mniejsze i słabsze UTAUloidy. Najczęściej nadmiarem jej uwagi obrywa dżemowe rodzeństwo i Venta. Przepada najbardziej za własnym krajem, błędami komputerowymi (a raczej ich naprawianiem), animacjami, spotkaniami towarzyskimi, słodyczami i małymi dziećmi. Nie lubi agresywnych ludzi, kaszanki, chronicznych pesymistów 'Galeria' matryoshka.png|Obraz do PV z jej coverem "Matryoshki" (dostępny na YT, uwaga - źle obniżona tonacja w stosunku do oryginału) Pola concept v2 zmniejszony.png|Concept Art autorstwa dagny. Pola matryoshka.png|Fanart do piosenki "Matryoshka" by xAinexv Polalalala.png|Design polskiego voicebanku wykonany przez vieri 'Voicebank' ''Japońskie CV Link do pobrania ACT 1.0 z niekompletnym oto.ini: LINK '''UWAGA! Poniższy link zawiera update oto.ini z lepszymi ustawieniami parametrów i (niekompletnym) aliasingiem hiragany:' OTO 1.14 Niedługo dojdzie ACT 1.35 z uzupełnionym OTO i pełnym aliasingiem. Spokojne, lekko melancholijne brzmienie. Śpiewa z prawie poprawnym japońskim akcentem, choć zdarza jej się za mocno "przechylać" u. Nie ma problemów ze zmianą tonacji i dobrze znosi zabawy parametrami. Zawiera dodatkowe sample, które umożliwiaja jej (jakie takie) śpiewanie w innych językach. Z powodu dość słabej jakości sampli często brzmi metalicznie na dłuższych sylabach. Niektóre sylaby są trochę dziwnie wymawiane, a 'yu' brzmi jak 'i'. Nagrania stereo, toteż nie radzi sobie z większością resamplerów. Preutterance i overlap są bardzo krótkie, co wymaga przeregulowania tych parametrów podczas pracy z UST dla płynniejszego brzmienia. ''Japońskie CV-VC DL: v1 KLIK/ 11 listopada pojawił się 3-pitchowy update (G3, E4 i A4)! Dane dla v2 podane w kolejnych akapitach: DL: v2 DOSTĘPNY TUTAJ Zalecane flagi: v1: h60Y30BRE80 '''v1': Głos nieco mocniejszy niż pierwszy VB. Brzmienie płynne, wyraziste szczególnie na nieco niższych tonach. Możliwe też użycie jako zwykłego CV - wówczas nieco straci na płynności, ale i tak będzie lepsza niż ACT 1.0, który ucierpiał na poucinanych spółgłoskach. Poprawiona wymowa niektórych samogłosek. Zawiera nieco dodatkowych sampli typu "la", "syu", oddechy końcowe i początkowe. v2: Trzytonowość voicebanku pozwala uzyskać naturalniejsze brzmienie głosu na szerokiej randze nut. Ciepły alt młodej kobiety o neutralnej sile i raczej poprawnej japońskiej wymowie. Znacząco poprawiona jakość sampli. Oddechy końcowe i dodane przejścia VV. Zalecane resamplery: resampler.dll, Moresampler, Fresamp v1: Podczas konwertowania UST za pomocą wtyczki auto CVVC pojawiają się błędy, jeśli nie odznaczy się opcji sprawdzającej długość VC w oto.ini. Mogą pojawiać się błędy w aliasowaniu. Głos może brzmieć nieco metalicznie bez flag. Brak sampli nC (np. n d, n p). v2: Nieco zbędnych wpisów w oto. Pewna niejednolitość głosu wynikająca z amatorskiego voice actingu nagrywającej i jego lekkie przymulenie, które łatwo naprawić przy właściwej manipulacji EQ. Brak oddechów początkowych. ''Polskie CVVC+ 'DL: Tutaj! ''' Wersja 1.0, dlatego jest jeszcze dość podatna na usterki. PV: radzę obejrzeć jako demówkę WERSJA 2.0: DL + RECLISTA: Proszę tutaj! Płynny, zrozumiały polski, szczególnie w wersji 2.0, w której znacząco poprawiono przejścia CC. Unikatowa barwa głosu, która najbardziej błyśnie po dobrym miksie. Dobra jakość sampli i (prawie) uważne otowanie Ograniczona względem reszty voicebanków ranga, może okazać się dość trudna w obsłudze (szczególnie dobór właściwych przejść między spółgłoskami może być kłopotliwy - często lepiej sprawdza się kombinacja C-CC zamiast CCC). Prawdopodobnie 3-4 wpisów w oto brakuje. 'Ciekawostki' *Miała reprezentować Polskę w serii Globaloidów, której projekt został ostatecznie zarzucony. *Zależnie od języka ma swoje charakterystyczne powiedzonka o dość podobnym sensie: w polskim "Mnie to wali", w angielskim zaś "It can as well go mucking". *Japońska nazwa od 9 listopada 2016 zostaje zarzucona, jako że autorka i tak dużo częściej posługuje się w mowie o tym voicebanku nazwą "Pola" niż "Shirone Hokori". *Genderbent Poli (po fladze g+9 do g+15) ma własne imię - Boguś. Design pozostał dotąd nieujawniony, sam zaś głos można usłyszeć jedynie w tym talkloidzie: Link Kategoria:Nowyszablon Kategoria:Polskie UTAU Kategoria:Żeńskie UTAU Kategoria:UTAUloidy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne UTAUloidy Kategoria:Żeńskie VB Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:CV Kategoria:CV-VC Kategoria:Polskojęzyczne UTAUloidy Kategoria:Bilingualne UTAUloidy